Hellfire Leviathans
The Hellfire Leviathans are a dark, malevolent race of guardians. Bound ages ago into the lower echelons of Purgatory, they have become "guardians" to the Queen of Sin. Physiology Appearance Hellfire Leviathans tower over Matoran, and are roughly Toa height, maybe a little shorter. They come in shades of red and orange and yellow, with black as a secondary color. They tend to be bulky in build, and rarely are lithe. They usually have slugs on their backs and red, crystalline spikes protruding from their body. Tools Hellfire Leviathans are all equipped with Hellspawn Drills, which are made out of a material similar to Protosteel, but more flexible and less brittle. Scholars theorize Jutlins are forged inside the Hellspawn Drilsl. Hellfire Leviathans are incapable of using any form of Kanohi, but do have their Fire Claws. Said claws blaze with a poisonous flame, which can slowly sap the life-energy out of a being, similar to that of an Avsa. Physical Prowess Hellfire Leviathans...are not fast. They are slow, but once they gain momentum they cannot be stopped. Hellfire Leviathans have incredibly strong muscles, capable of lifting up vehicles or rahi of a size like a Thornatus or Kaxium with ease, or, if they are enraged enough, even a Skorpio! The Hellfire Leviathans do indeed lack intelligence, but to make up for that, they have incredible durability, capable of taking punches from Toa with ease, although they can be overwhelmed. They have incredible eyesight, capable of seeing a mouse from over a hundred meters away, and they tend to not have any hearing, as usually crystals protrude from their ears. They also have a bad sense of smell, but they also make up for that with their eyesight, which compensates. Powers The Hellfire Leviathans have the ability to forcefully sap the life-force, or "souls" of any who enter Purgatory, bar those they guard. They are capable of channeling the element of Fire, or a dark variant at least, throughout their bodies. They can also spontaneously create combustion, explosions. Behavior Hellfire Leviathans are solitary, usually. They stalk the lower echelons of Purgatory, usually the 8th or 9th ring, and just prowl. They feed off of whatever they can find, their omnivorous tendencies usually having them devour blackspyre rock, for the little nutrients it provides. They are not a social race. Unlike the Ice Leviathans from the upper rings, they cannot tolerate much social interaction, as such, they do not pack together, like the polar opposites, Ice Leviathans. Hellfire Leviathans are violent, and quick to attack things. They seem to be particularly aggressive with the 'slugs' that fester onto their spines, as while it's incredibly rare, the Hellfire Leviathans without them do seem to be more docile than their slug infested cohorts. Not by much, though. In the chances where two Hellfire Leviathans come across one another, they will instantly either mate or fight, or, if they are both guarding a demon, work together. Gallery Hell Leviathan 1.jpeg Hell Leviathan 2.jpeg Hell Leviathan 3.jpeg Hell Leviathan 4.jpeg History The Hellfire Leviathans were originally sent to Purgatory by Hades to guard the Sovereign of Spite and all the other Elder Demons, and were the first type of Leviathan to go into Purgatory, willingly. They did their jobs diligently, guarding the Elder Demons and devouring any who came too close. There was an incident, when their enemies, the Ice Leviathans, had escaped Purgatory and flooded the mortal world. The Hellfire Leviathans were among the last breeds to leave. They were also the first to be put back into Purgatory, the union of Archangel Ariel, Ancient Asarae and Elder Daimon Azazel was forged to send the Hellfire Leviathans back. Then something happened, around two thousand years after they entered the pit, a thousand years after the Exodus of Purgaotyr. They began to obey the Queen of Sin, and yearned to set her free. Yet they could not. When the War for Souls ended, and Asarae, the last free Ancient, was banished to the Pit, did the Hellfire Leviathans gain their dreams. Freeing their new queen. Like bees to fresh honey they flocked in groves to her dark callings, her temptation too great for the once proud, noble guards to resist. Yet the Queen had no true need for them, yet. So they chose to serve mighty and feared Naamah.